


无神论者

by Fish3901



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fish3901/pseuds/Fish3901
Summary: Bill Adama is an atheist. Is he?





	无神论者

**Author's Note:**

> The English version is under construction here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12094059/chapters/27415587  
> Chapter 1 finished.

 

1\. 理性

 

Bill Adama从来不真正相信那些Gods的存在，虽然他从来没有公开地声明过自己是个无神论者，从没有在Caprica衣香鬓影又乏味做作的社交场合当某个fund raiser或者政客大谈神的旨意时拂袖而去，更没有在他的妻子——前妻——某段时间受到不知道Caprica社交圈什么新潮流的影响、把家里各处摆满了小雕像、精装或刻意做旧的圣经散页收藏品、甚至还有一个祈祷毯的时候露出超过挑起眉毛之外的恼火或者不屑一顾的表情。他并不是个社会运动家，更不是个乐于浪费时间在争执与实际策略无关的分歧上的人，他只是个军人，只是习惯于以他那冷酷又效率至上的头脑清醒地把宗教作为一种策略来分析与考虑，并不太多分辨自己在观察和分析一种如此难以自洽的信仰体系所能达到的巨大影响力时，间或在内心深处的评论是带着悲哀还是不屑的色彩。

凯撒的归凯撒，上帝的归上帝——他的职责是护卫Twelve Colonies，不是教化民众。

所以当他看到前任教育部长、现任Twelve Colonies总统、人类最后的四万多余裔的领导者如神甫或圣女一般迎着信徒满含热泪的目光抚摸他们的头顶、传递不可探测无法观察的力量或能量时，他本不应该感到内心如此巨大又复杂的情绪翻涌。

他本该感到启发，一如既往地半带难以置信地以策略的角度分析这种感召力的作用；

他本该感到警惕，警惕于这种潜在的对一个既是Madame President又是宗教领袖的个人崇拜可能对舰队造成的影响、可能对总统办公室-舰队指挥层之间的权力平衡造成的侵蚀；

他本该感到愤怒，因为Laura Roslin对Gods的信仰与他对地球的坚持一样，不过是一个谎言，一个可怜的权宜之计；

他本该感到乏味，因为即使谎言重复一千次后就会在听者心中变成事实，然而谎言的制造者却永远无法逃脱真正现实的压迫、怀疑、罪恶感与夜半惊醒时脑海中挥散不去的幽灵；

他本该感到不屑，因为他内心十分清楚，Laura Roslin与他别无二致，不过是个普通凡人，不是圣女、神甫、精神领袖、人类支柱——他们都清楚，如果没有Cylon的突然袭击，他们一个不过是老迈落伍又固执己见的退休将军，另一个很可能在医院的病床上逐渐丧失作为内阁成员的体面与优雅。

但他只感到苦涩。

两个现实主义——尽管他和Laura Roslin基本上在任何议题上都会吵得不可开交，但他承认Laura Roslin从来没有提出过不切实际或愚蠢透顶的异议；现实主义者并不一定总能够取得一致，尤其是现实主义往往是“取舍抉择”的代名词，而他们俩往往坚持与舍弃与彼此相反的选项而已——的践行者，两个几乎都被Colonial政治体系离弃的人，两个几乎即将在各自的被外界或被疾病强加的荒芜时间中度过余生的人，成为了人类残存的支柱，成为了理性的力量绝不足以提供、只能通过非理性的信仰来取得的精神依托的制造者。

而只余他们两个，被真相的重量压迫、被已做出的或即将做出的取舍抉择折磨，在夜深人静之时的巨大虚无与无力的空茫回声中辗转反侧。

他感到她的眼泪的苦涩余味在他的舌尖与心底久久徘徊。

 

2\. 怀疑

 

当他把Laura Roslin扔进Brig时，他的愤怒不仅仅来自她对他们之间的约定的背弃，更来自他对失去Starbuck的可能性的恐慌。Starbuck与他而言几乎算半个女儿，Laura Roslin——她怎么敢？怎么敢因为一个虚妄的鬼预言就让Starbuck冒着生命危险去取什么Arrow？

当他察觉Laura Roslin是真的相信了她自己就是预言中所说的能够带领残存的人类找到地球的dying leader时，他的失望不仅仅来自于她居然如此轻易地受到了Chamanla的影响，让药物控制了她的理智，更来自于他对她接受了她即将死于癌症的命运的抗拒。Dying leader？这不过是所谓gods的虚妄旨意，不过是语焉不详的预言的情感陷阱，不过是药物作用下的谵妄幻觉，不过是穷尽了心力试图维持人类最后的族裔与文明的Madame President的一个并不高明的拙劣伎俩。Laura Roslin——她不会死。她不能死。

当他在Kobol荒芜的地表上潮湿泥泞的丛林间对她露出微笑，吐露对她的原谅（尽管她挺直脊背，带着她特有的淡淡微笑拒绝了他的原谅——他自嘲地想；这个顽固又骄傲的女人），将那札圣经递到她手中时，并不是Gods启示了他，Kobol残存的巨大废墟说服了他，或者对日复一日的寻找和坚持的疲倦与不确定感终于压倒了他同样顽固的内心，而只是因为他相信她。

 

3\. 渎神

 

Bill Adama虽然不至于像某些old school的硬汉小说里面常常描写的那种粗野的军官或警察一样一句话中脏字儿比主要话题还多，但也绝不是一个说"frak"之前要环顾四周、或者听到有人蹦出一句"frak"就要大皱眉头或者惊慌失措的卫道士或修道院嬷嬷。

但当他在凝视着New Caprica的阳光跳跃在Laura Roslin深褐又闪耀着炽热深沉的红色的长发上时，内心不由自主地升起的对Gods的无端感谢与惊叹赞美，显然算不得一个Gods的忠实信徒对Gods的纯洁膜拜。

当他在Cottle那并不接近当人类文明尚且繁荣时的医院的整洁有序但同样充满了药水特有的不祥气味的医疗区，注视着病床上形容枯槁、呼吸浅弱的Laura Roslin、握着她即使饱受病痛折磨仍然纤细优美而似乎仍蕴含着强大意志的手指、没有意识到自己的泪水滑过饱经鲜血、汗水、征尘洗礼却鲜少被眼泪触及的脸颊时，他内心在痛楚翻绞中无声嘶喊出的对Gods的绝望质问，显然算不得一个Gods的天威之下匍匐的孱弱信众的诚挚祈祷。

而当他耳畔是Laura低缓却致命地撩人的低声哼鸣，鼻端是Laura长发中混合交融的他自己的军队统一配发的洗发水的味道以及她独有的清甜气息，舌尖掠过Laura脖颈如象牙般洁白而细腻的皮肤下激烈跳动的脉搏点，指尖陷入Laura优美纤细又不可思议地坚强甚至强硬的脊柱的浅窝、抚过Laura无数次让他不由自主想移开目光却又永远藏不住自己短暂一瞥中带上的饥饿渴望的纤长双腿，当他深埋在Laura、Madame President、他的同伴、他的对手、他的灵感、他的麻烦、他的慰藉、他的折磨——他的爱所毫无保留袒露在他颤抖的灵魂前的炽热中，绝望地想无限延长这一刻，延长这让他所有感官过载、所有知觉眩晕、每一寸存在都徜徉在无限的满足也煎熬在极端的渴求中的一刻，延长这他与Laura灵肉交融的一刻，他嘴唇上翻滚掉落的Gods的名讳与凌乱无义的祈求，显然也决算不得一个Atheist对自己信念的背叛。

 

4\. 归化

 

他开始相信死后世界。不，那里决不荒芜，决不冰冷，决不可怖；那里会有最繁盛的鲜花，最葱郁的树木，最自由的万物，与最磅礴的日出、最绝美的日落、最绚烂的繁星。那里会有无限的生命与美，会有so much life，还会有如琉璃般深邃澄澈的一湖碧水，与湖畔一座安宁又舒适的木屋。

他开始相信灵魂存在。逝者从未真正离去，他们会在人间的至爱与回忆间久久徘徊。他在清晨的阳光中看到Laura的微笑，在傍晚的和风中听到Laura的笑声，在深夜的星空中找到Laura深情又通彻的凝视，在梦与真实之间感到Laura温柔的手指拂过他的手臂，他的胸膛，他的脸颊，他的嘴唇，他的鬓角，他的眼眸，她手指上他的结婚戒指留下与她的手指的轻柔所不同的触感，那触感令他安心。

他开始接受一切，放弃一切，记起一切，又忘记一切。他觉着自己从未如此平静，又从未如此急迫等待终点的来临；他觉着自己从未如此满足，又从未如此清晰地知道自己在道路的尽头渴求的是什么。Laura。我的爱，我的神，我的信仰。

“我已忘记了你的爱；我仍在每一个窗口望见你。” —— 巴勃罗·聂鲁达

 

\-------------------------

THE END


End file.
